


sweet like candy

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Tongue Piercings, but nothing too spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Seungwoo gets a tongue piercing.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	sweet like candy

Seungyoun considers himself to be a rational human being. No, really, he is. His friends would beg to differ, but it’s not as if they’re any better. Hangyul has made decisions far worse than Seungyoun ever has. He even has the tattoo to prove it. A blacklettered “Wooseok’s Property” sitting just above his ass that still has all of them in their friend group grimacing at the memory of up to this day. Well, everyone except Wooseok himself, who seems pretty pleased with it.

Yohan has done questionable things as well, but the younger had been fortunate enough to not suffer the consequences. In fact, his lack of self-preservation has even landed him a boyfriend. Donghan likes his wild side, maybe a little  _ too much, _ it seems. 

Out of all of them, Seungyoun thinks Seungwoo would be the only one who’s allowed to call him out whenever he’s beginning to make decisions that are a little far off the safe side. The older man was always careful, always thinking before doing anything. Seungyoun admires that about him. 

So when Seungwoo shows up at his apartment with a silver ball right in the middle of his tongue, Seungyoun lets out an inhuman noise he never knew he was capable of making. 

“You don’t like it?” Seungwoo says with his tongue still out. He seems to realize this, because he pulls it back in to talk normally. “I thought you, of all people, would think it’s cool.” He pouts, eyebrows furrowed. Seungyoun doesn’t understand how this man can act this way. 

It takes him some time, but when Seungyoun finally regains enough brain power to answer him, he says, “I do think it’s cool.” Seungwoo smiles widely at this, and Seungyoun has to close his eyes for a moment to avoid being blinded. “But I just . . . didn’t expect this to be the ‘very important thing’ you said I needed to see. I thought you finally adopted a dog. Is this the reason why you were cooped up in your apartment for almost a month?”

Seungwoo nods. “I’ve always wanted a tongue piercing,” he says. “So I got one. Hanse knew a shop that had a discount going on.”

“Did it hurt? Wait, no. Does it still hurt?” Seungyoun asks, scooting closer towards Seungwoo. The older man visibly rolls his tongue inside his mouth, and Seungyoun pretends he isn’t mesmerized by the way his jaw moves as he does. 

“It doesn’t anymore, but it felt like hell the first week after I got it. I couldn’t even eat,” Seungwoo grumbles as he recalls his struggle. “But now it’s fully healed, just a little uncomfortable sometimes, to be honest. I had to take care of it and made sure it healed well, but tongues are surprisingly–”

He cuts himself off when he turns his head, and Seungyoun realizes he had been staring at the older man so closely, almost leaning on his shoulder. He clears his throat and slowly moves away from Seungwoo. “What– um. You were saying?” Seungyoun says, motioning for Seungwoo to continue. 

Seungwoo is still looking at him, and Seungyoun almost jumps out of his skin when he leans in, their distance almost the same as earlier. Except right now both of them are fully aware of it, and Seungyoun doesn’t know what to do. 

“I was saying that tongues heal surprisingly fast,” Seungwoo says lowly, licking his lips as if to emphasize his point, and Seungyoun’s mind comes to a buffer when he catches sight of his piercing again. 

“That’s nice,” Seungyoun stammers, not really thinking anymore. His eyes dart away to look at something else, anything else. He’s frozen still, heart hammering in his chest. “Very cool.”

“Right?” Seungwoo says smugly, raising his eyebrow. He’s still so near, breath tickling the side of Seungyoun’s face. “Personally, I think it’s hot.”

That sends a shiver down Seungyoun’s spine, and his mind supplies  _ “yes, yes, yes, it’s so hot,” _ involuntarily. He licks his lips, suddenly conscious of how dry they are. 

“Kissing would feel so much better, too, I imagine,” Seungwoo decides to throw in, and Seungyoun is finding it harder and harder to breathe with the older man taking over his whole train of thought like this. His mind races with images of Seungwoo kissing someone, of Seungwoo kissing  _ him. _

“Maybe.” Seungyoun says, voice clipped. Staying coherent is proving to be a challenge for him right now, and the way Seungwoo is looking at him isn’t helping. 

Seungwoo places a finger on his chin and gently coaxes him to face him. “Wanna find out?” Seungwoo whispers hesitantly, gauging his reaction, yet at the same time looking hopeful. 

Seungyoun breathes in sharply, then exhales a soft, “Please,” before letting his lips fall open. 

He holds his breath when Seungwoo inches closer but stops just a hair’s length away from his face. “I’m going to kiss you,” Seungwoo says, unsure, but he’s already lifting a hand to cup Seungyoun’s jaw. 

“I know,” Seungyoun answers, craning his neck up, and electricity surges under his skin when their lips brush just the slightest. “Do it. Please.” 

The touch of Seungwoo’s lips on his steals Seungyoun’s breath away, and his mind promptly blanks, unable to think of anything else except the thumb brushing his cheek and the pierced tongue slipping inside his mouth. 

He’s barely aware of the little noise he makes as Seungwoo lets his tongue slide against his, only realizing when the older man giggles softly into their kiss. But even then, Seungyoun’s too distracted by how Seungwoo’s piercing feels on his tongue to be embarrassed by it. 

Seungwoo presses further, deepening the kiss and sighing into his mouth. It’s starting to get messy, but all Seungyoun wants is more of it, hands grabbing at Seungwoo’s waist to pull him closer, closer,  _ closer.  _

He whines when Seungwoo breaks the kiss, head cloudy and breath coming out in pants. But it isn’t long before he’s leaning in again. 

This time, Seungyoun meets him halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
